


Duda Wiser - After the Battle

by MarquesitaM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Black Family Feels (Harry Potter), Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquesitaM/pseuds/MarquesitaM
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, some people need help to heal their broken spirits. Can they help each other or those people won't ever be happy again? And what about those who are far more damaged?
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Harry Potter & Andromeda Black Tonks, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks/Original Character(s), Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery) & Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy Lupin & Andromeda Black Tonks





	1. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HP fanfic, and I’m gonna tell the story of Duda Wiser, a girl who went with Tonks to Hogwarts, everything (except for flashbacks) are after the DH.

\- Wiser, you look like shit!   
Merula's voice echoed through the house and Duda almost screamed in surprise, but didn't have the strength to do so.  
-Hello to you too, Snyde. - Her voice cracked a little, she wasn't doing much talking lately, most of her time was spent crying or screaming. Her throat ached and so did her body.  
Merula looked at her long time friend with worry, out of everyone in their circle she was the one who suffered the most with Dora's death and since the Battle of Hogwarts the latin woman refused to leave her house. Merula took a deep breath and sited on the bed full of clothes, clothes that she would recognize anywhere.  
\- Wiser, you need help. I'm deadly serious, you're far to close to losing yourself in grief.   
Duda looked at her and sighed, she didn't have the strength to do anything of the type, she couldn't even eat. Glancing at the mirror in the wardrobe, the young witch almost didn't recognize herself. She was thin and with eyes full of sadness and sorrow. Voldemort died and so did the woman who had been her first love. Merlin, why Tonks? It was so unfair that out of everyone who deserved death, she was the one who payed the price. And so did Ted and Fred, Moody and a lot of other people. Duda wished she was the one who killed Bellatrix.   
\- How is Andromeda?  
Merula arched her eyebrows and looked at the ground, making it clear how the other was coping.  
\- Shit, I shouldn't even be surprised. Out of everyone, she's the one who lost everything. Lost more than anyone else.   
She loved Andromeda as a mother, the woman healed her after the trainings, invited her over her house and they talked about everything. And Andromeda was a full reminder of Tonks, with the same smile, eyes, nose and face. A reminder that Duda failed with the one she swore she would never fail.  
\- I can't go over there now, Mer. I don't have the strength to do this right now. I've failed all of them.  
\- Wiser, I'm not asking for you to go over there and walk into those memories. Right now it's not the moment. But es da...Well, it would be nice if you reached out to Weasley too.  
Weasley. Charlie Weasley. She missed him more than she thought she would when he left to Romenia.  
\- I didn't even knew he was still around. Damn, I don't even know how long I've been here.   
The bedroom was worst than she initially thought it was. Clothes in the bed, the ones who belonged to Tonks. Books on the floor with glass from broken bottles covering them. What had happened?  
\- I don't remember a lot of things.  
\- Yeah, have you heard of alcohol? Apparently it was the only thing you had been drinking. It's a miracle you're alive!   
\- How did you know I was that bad?  
\- Your brother owled me.   
\- When?  
\- Today.  
\- Is he okay? Are you okay?- Well, Duda could see now that Merula was anything but okay. The Slytherin had been crying too. - Merula, what happened?   
\- My parents are dead. I didn't like their views in many things, but I loved them nonetheless. And Beatrice is missing, but they found Barnaby. And Jacob was more worried about you than anything else, really. He isn't hurt, just a little distraught with everything.  
Beatrice Haywood? The little girl that wasn't a little girl anymore? Penny's sister?!And Barnaby...How did she walk away from Barnaby when he was clearly in need of help?   
\- I'm so sorry, Merula. You didn't deserve this.  
\- Oh, but I do. It's a fair price. No one else is going to get killed by them. And I'm gonna tell ya, Wiser, that you didn't fail anyone. Nor did Andromeda or Charles.   
\- I did, Merula. I was with Tonks for a time and then I saw Barnaby dueling with his father and I hushed to his aid. We defeated him, but when I went to find Dora again...  
She started crying, remembering the moment when she finally found the metamorphomagus, her body close to Lupin's and her hair still pink.   
Merula hugged her friend tightly while the woman cried on her shoulder. Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen. All of them were once so full of life, eager to fight for a better world, eager to live!   
\- Eduarda, you have to fight back. Tonks wouldn't like seeing you that way, okay? She would look at you with that smile of hers and would do funny things to her face, making you laugh like crazy! C'mon, Duda! You have to live!  
\- I will, just...I just need time. That's what I need.  
\- Love, let me be clear with you. I'm gonna tell you something that Andromeda herself told me and I don't want you to think I'm being heartless or anything like that, but you need to hear the fucking truth! - Duda looked in her friend's violet eyes and nodded. - She knew she was probably going to die. She left Teddy with Andromeda as a precaution, so that Andromeda wouldn't be going into battle to search for her. Tonks could've placed him with her grandparents, but she choose Andromeda. And Tonks wasn't on her best body condition, she had just given birth and Andromeda warned her about this. And Tonks knew that Bellatrix wouldn't stop until she killed her. She decided to follow Remus knowing what could happen, so this isn't your damn fault nor anyone else's! She knew what she was getting into!   
\- But I could've done something, Merula!   
\- No, no you couldn't! We're talking about Bellatrix Fucking Lestrange, not Rackepick! You might be powerful and wise and a lot of things, but the only one who could overpower Bellatrix in all of this was Andromeda, and Tonks made sure she didn't head into battle! You know this! Don't try to punish yourself for something that you couldn't control! Molly killed her by luck and anger because she tried to kill Ginny.   
\- What is your point?  
\- My point is that it was her decision! She couldn't overpower Bellatrix even when the woman was just out of Azkaban, Wiser! She knew she wasn't a match!   
\- Are you trying to make me angry or what?!   
\- Angry?! Wiser, look at our world! You can be suffering, but losing a love isn't anything compared to losing a child! You have friends, siblings and parents! And a boyfriend! Andromeda doesn't have anyone besides her grandson! She doesn't have anyone left! Her own sister murdered her only child in cold blood!  
Merula's explosion was all that Duda needed to finally see some things and she lowered her head in defeat.  
\- Look, you're not the only one blaming yourself. Andromeda is full of "What ifs" saying that she should've killed Bellatrix back when they were younger, saying that she should've done something when she had the chance! Potter is like that, too. And so is Charles, Bill, Barnaby and a lot of people. Hell, even the Malfoys are remorseful! And Kingsley can't even bear to hear Lupin's name!  
Neither could Duda, for she still blamed Lupin for a few things and wasn't ready to forgive the man yet, but said nothing on this.  
\- What do you think I should do?  
\- Well, you still have a boyfriend? I mean, you and Barnaby are still together?   
\- We...it's complicated. I haven't seen him since the battle.  
\- You haven't seen anyone after the battle, Wiser. You didn't even know your brother was in your house.  
\- I love him. And I hurted him. I know I did.  
\- You saved his life, woman!   
\- But I wasn't the one who found him and I certainly wasn't the one searching for him either. I didn't even know he was missing until you said that they found him!   
\- Yeah, but he loves you. And after seeing him, you should go see Andromeda in St. Mungos and then to Hogwarts.   
\- Hogwarts?   
\- Yeah, Hogwarts. Let's just say that you where right about Rolanda and Snape.   
\- Shit!  
\- Yeah, she's kinda bad. She really loved him and then he killed Dumbledore and everyone thought he was a traitor, but Potter told us the things he found out and Snape was actually the bravest person in this whole war. Now Rolanda blames herself, even though she didn't knew the whole story before.   
\- Well, no one did. You know, sometimes I get fucking mad at Dumbledore, he always knew more than he let on and even though he could prevent a lot of shit from happening, he never did!   
\- You think it would be different? The war?   
\- Of course it would! Dumbledore had more power than any other wizard! He could've warned us about a lot of things, if every member of the Order got together in separated groups to search, it would've been fucking easier. I mean, Voldemort wouldn't place a part of his soul in meaningless objects. That was quite clear from the start. All of objects were rare things or things important to him, or both.   
\- You're right, but I think Snape's fate was sealed.   
\- No, I don't think so. But I don't think he would show the memories to Harry if he wasn't on deathbed either. At least now we know all the truth.   
But it came with a high price. Their world was partially free again, but at what cost? What was the point of living if one didn't have love?   
\- Look, you need a bath and food. I'm going to cook something while you are in the shower. - Merula's voice was surprisingly soft and Duda smiled at her friend with fondness. - If you need help with anything you can yell, okay?  
\- Okay.   
When Merula reached the door, the brunette witch called her again.  
\- Mer?  
\- Yes?  
\- Thank you for being here for me. I love you.  
\- You're such a softie! - The Slytherin said with humor, but smiled and looked at her friend with warm eyes. - I love you too, Wiser.  
\- Oh, I don't think I heard it! Can you please repeat? - Duda asked in a joking way and laughed when the other rolled her eyes, an old habit she never got hid of.  
\- Oh, shut up!


	2. Help from a Malfoy

\- Malfoy, can I talk to you?  
\- Do come in, Potter.   
Harry entered the Manner a little tense, remembering the last time he went into that place. Draco didn’t have it on him to look in his eyes, but led the other to the living room. He gestured for Harry to get a sit and took one in front of him, not knowing what was this about.  
\- So, I am going straight to business here. I need you to convince your mother to talk to her sister.  
\- Her sister is dead.  
\- I mean the other sister, Malfoy.  
Draco then recalled that his mother had another sister, one she hardly spoke about, but every time it brought tears to her eyes. He had seen a picture of the woman once, an extremely beautiful brunette who looked a lot like Bellatrix, but had softer features.  
\- Oh, I didn’t realize you were talking about her. I’ve never met her and mother doesn’t talk about her much. What happened?  
\- The whole story? I can tell you only what I know.  
\- Tell me and I’ll see what I can do. As I said, I know nothing about the middle Black sister.  
\- She married a muggle-born and was disowned and burned out off her family, her husband was killed by snatchers and her only child was murdered by Bellatrix. - Draco looked horrified and Harry looked at him with pity, knowing pretty well that if things had been different, the blonde probably would have had the same fate of his cousin. - Her daughter was married to Remus Lupin, who was killed by Dolohov. Andromeda doesn’t have anyone besides her grandson Teddy, who’s a baby and everyone he isn’t around, she starts drinking. And not an usual amount of alcohol, but a lot.   
\- Potter, her daughter was the pixie haired woman? The auror that was in Hogwarts for a time during the sixth year? - Draco's voice sounded broken, as if he was trying to remember how to breath. - Tonks?  
\- Yes, that was her. Draco, are you okay?  
\- I...No.   
Draco felt his heart clench and fought back tears. The woman had visited him in the hospital wing, bought chocolates to him and made him feel safe. He only realized it was her because of Lupin’s name. He heard Tonks talking about him while she thought he was asleep. At the time he didn’t even had the strength to remember her appearance, but know he thought himself a fool for letting it pass. She had the same face shape as his mother, the same smile and her nose was just like his, eyebrows just Bellatrix and...and she was dead.   
\- Draco?  
\- She took care of me, Potter! In the hospital wing when she thought I was sleeping, she never left my side. Not once. And I didn’t even knew she was my cousin back then, I don’t even know her first name!   
Harry sighed with sadness and he walked over to Draco, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
\- Hey, she probably knew that you never heard of her, she wouldn’t blame you for something like that and about her name...Well, she really hated it. That’s why almost everyone called her Tonks, her surname.  
\- Almost everyone?  
\- Yeah, only Remus, Andromeda and sometimes Moody would call her Nymphadora. Her father called her Dora and Remus too, but not often.  
Nymphadora. Well, Draco could certainly understand why she didn’t like it, even though it was unique.  
\- Oh, and she was a metamorphomagus. Teddy is too, but they have different favorite colors. Most of the time her hair was in a very cheerful shade of pink, but Teddy likes turquoise better.  
\- And he looks like who? Lupin or Tonks?  
\- He has her eyes and smile, the nose I don’t know, but he’s also clumsy like her. The most clumsy baby I’ve ever seen.  
\- And he’s with his grandmother now, right?  
\- Yes, but I’ll take him for the night. A friend of Tonks is there with them now, but she isn’t in condition of staying much longer and this is why I came here. I don’t know if the Blacks had problems with drink, I don’t know much besides what Sirius and Andromeda told me, but I really need you to convince your mother to help her.  
\- Potter, you do realize that my mother is probably the last person she wants to see in this moment, right? Bellatrix was the sister my mother choose to follow, she followed the same side that killed Tonks.   
\- Andromeda actually misses your mom, Malfoy. She’s says that her only regret of leaving the family was that she couldn’t be there for her younger sister anymore.  
\- Well, then she must have a very big heart. I wouldn’t be so forgiven.  
\- Andromeda is a strong woman, but I don’t know if she can bear it alone for much longer and she’s very closed, doesn’t like talking about her problems with others.  
\- I know someone just like that, guess it runs in the blood. - His mother was just like that, never saying out loud what truly disturbs her. - If she keeps to herself, how do you managed to discover this problem?  
\- Merula Snyde was friends with Tonks and was on our side during the war. She went to the flat that Tonks lived before the things got really bad and found Andromeda there, she was unconscious and dehydrated. Merula took her to Madam Pomfrey and she said that she was probably doing it regularly to be in that state.  
\- What is she like?  
\- You mean physically or in personality?  
\- Both. I’ve seen a picture once, but the three of them looked like teens.  
\- She’s beautiful, truly. And she resembles Bellatrix very much, but prettier and she’s elegant, has a strong liking for cleaning and fixing things. Oh, and Andromeda can sing very well, reads a lot and makes the best cookies.  
\- You have a soft spot for her.  
Potter didn’t even flinch.  
\- Yes. And you’ll be just the same. I know why you’re asking all those things, you plan on going there yourself.  
Not a lie. If Draco could help the woman, he would. It was time to change and that might be exactly what he needed to be a better person. If it wasn’t sad, it would be funny, because Draco could hear Voldemort’s voice in the back of his head saying that he would babysit the little cub, just like he had said in the meeting. If Tonks were alive, he would have tried to be friends with her, to be family. She wasn’t. She died at the hands of her own aunt trying to create a better world for her only child. Draco was free of death eaters now because she died.   
\- I’m going to do everything in my power to help Andromeda and Teddy.   
The commitment and determination in his voice surprised Harry, but he smiled and they shook hands.  
\- It seems we will have to get along, then.


End file.
